A previous patent application entitled "Underwater Video Camera Housing", owned by the assignee of the present invention, discloses an underwater camera housing which has proven to be generally quite successful. However, that particular housing has some disadvantages, including the use of an integral metal cup which is molded into the housing and is thus an integral part of the housing, as well as the arrangement of the cable as it passes through the housing and into the interior thereof for connection to the camera. Also, in certain situations, such as when the video cable is accidentally punctured, water can move downwardly along the interior of the cable and into the interior of the housing, which could lead to electrical shorts in the housing. Further, the camera in the previous application is typically not positioned at the best viewing angle when it is suspended in water. Certain improvements to the housing disclosed in the previously filed application thus are desirable.